The present invention relates to supporting and positioning a guitar or similar instrument, hereinafter referred to as the guitar, by allowing the player to control the amount of weight applied to each shoulder and to comfortably direct the angle and height of the guitar.
The weight of a guitar is very heavy and uncomfortable to hold over long periods of time. Various suspension systems for supporting the guitar on the front of the body have been used. A type of suspension strap commonly used is a single strap slung over one shoulder. However the strap rests on very sensitive muscles close to the player's neck. Within a short period of time, the player develops fatigue and discomfort. Other types offer double strap type solutions which attempt to split the weight in half and attempt to evenly distribute the weight across the shoulders or affixed to a belt but the result is that it appears to make the suspension system rigid, uncomfortable and less appropriate for guitar use.